The Von Karma Household Turnabouts
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: One shots of the daily events in the Von Karma Household. Starting off with Miles' arrival, this series includes many sad, funny and surprising daily situations in the German Household.
1. Turnabout Home - Chapter 1

**Turnabout Home**

'But I want to go back to California,' a sad little Miles said.

'You can't and you won't. This is your new home now, in Germany. Do not act rebellious with me, do you think your father would approve of your attitude?!' Manfred von Karma said, sounding very threatening.

'N-no, sir.' Miles looked down, staring at the ground.

'Good, now come in.' Manfred von Karma opened the front door of the big detached brick house. Miles walked in and stopped. What did he hear? Was it a crying little child? 'Come on, hurry. You don't want me to stand here in the cold, do you?' Little Miles walked into the hallway. 'Give me your jacket, Miles.' Miles did what he was told and handed his jacket to Manfred, who hung it on the peg. A woman entered the hallway. She held the hand of a little girl.

'You must be Miles Edgeworth, isn't it?' She said and smiled. Miles nodded.

'Y-yes, madam.'

'Lea, please take care of him for me. I need to rest. It has been very busy,' Manfred said and touched his shoulder.

'Of course, Mr. von Karma.' She took Miles his little hand too and lead him and the girl to a small room next to the living room.

'Are you his wife, Mrs. Von Karma?' Miles asked and looked up. She laughed.

'No, I'm Lea, the maid. I have been taking care of everything in this household for a few years now.' She sat down on a chair and took the little girl on her lap. 'This is Franziska, she's two years old.' He looked at the girl. 'She's your sister now.' Lea smiled to the little boy.

'Where is Franziska's mother?' Miles asked. There was a silence and Lea sighed. 'Sorry for asking, I will not ask again,' he said softly and felt guilty. He focussed his eyes on the ground.

'No need to feel guilty about it, Miles.' She stroked his head. 'She and Mr. von Karma divorced and she took her other older daughter with her. I was already working here. It was quite sad.' Miles nodded, he could understand it was sad. But Franziska has an older sister? 'Are you hungry? I will get you some dinner now.'

'Yes, please,' he answered and sat down at the table. Franziska sat on the opposite side in her small chair, watching him with curiosity.

'Tomorrow, your private teacher will come to give you your lessons, such as history and math.' Lea put the cutlery on the table.

'Are they in German? The lessons I mean,' he asked her.

'Unfortunately for you, yes. According to Mr. Von Karma, there is no perfect teacher nearby who can explain everything in English. '

'But I can't speak German!' Miles said. He was confused.

'Don't worry, you will get used to it very fast. Mr. Von Karma said you must learn German since you will live in this country. He ordered me to speak German to you, starting from tomorrow onwards.' She handed him a plate with some vegetables, meat and potatoes.

'Thank you, Ms. Lea.'

'Want some lemonade, Miles?' she showed him a bottle with juice.

'Yes, please,' he said after swallowing a bite of food.

'Before you came, I finished preparing your room. Your stuff is already there.' She sat down next to Franziska. The girl looked Lea in the eyes. 'When she's looking like that, it means she wants something. What do you want, Franziska?' The girl grinned and looked at Miles.

'Miles!' she said and pointed her finger towards him, like she was raising an objection.

'Haha, I think I know what she wants. I guess she wants you to tell more about yourself. She is very intelligent, she knows what you are talking about when you speak.' Miles looked again at the innocent girl.

'She does?!'

'Yes, so tell me, how old are you?' Lea smiled at him while talking.

'I'm nine years old,' he answered, showing nine fingers to make it a bit clear for Franziska.

'That's seven years older than you, Franziska. You're two.' Lea hold up two fingers.

'Two!' the girl said with enthusiasm.

'What are your hobbies, Miles?'

'I like to read and to play the flute,' he answered. Lea asked some more questions, while waiting for the boy to finish his dinner.

Suddenly, the big grandfather clock in the room rang.

'Oh, look at the time. It's time for you to go to dreamland, little girl. Maybe you can look at your room the same time, Miles. Are you coming with me?' Lea proposed.

'Yes, Ms. Lea.' Miles followed the maid upstairs.

'Just make yourself feel at home. It is your home now,' she winked and took Franziska with her to the room next to Miles his room.

Miles examined and looked around. In his room, there was a bed next to the wall. On the other side of the wall, there was a cupboard. Under a painting with flowers, there was a little desk. It looked quite fancy and expensive.

With all his strength, he pulled the suitcase to the middle of the room and got some things out. There it was. A photo frame with a photo of his father and himself.

While Mr. Von Karma was ordering the removal contractors around in the house of the Edgeworths, he found this in the trash bin. Of course Miles wanted to keep it and without Mr. Von Karma knowing, he put it in his suitcase. Miles took the photo frame in his hands and walked to the window.

'Here, now you can see where I am.' Miles put the photo frame on the window sill, walked to his bed, sat down and looked at it. 'I miss you, father,' he whispered. He felt a bit lonely here, but he knew that he liked Lea already. Miles didn't really like little children. Just like other small children, Franziska almost couldn't speak. But he would be fine. He laid down on the bed, still looking at the photo. 'I will do my best to be just like you. Don't worry, father.' Miles yawned. _I will try to rest now, tomorrow I need to do my best with the lessons_! he thought. Little Miles felt tired, it was likely caused by the jetlag. He closed his eyes and fell asleep really quickly.


	2. Turnabout Ordinary Day - Chapter 2

**Turnabout Ordinary Day**

'Komm, Miles Edgeworth! Die Klasse beginnt!' the ten-year old Franziska von Karma said with a riding cop in one of her hand. She stood by the door of her 'little brother's' room. The seventeen-year-old Miles Edgeworth opened it.

'Ja, ich komme mit dir.' Together they walked to the big library in the Von Karma household. Here, they were always taught. The professor was already there and they started their little test. Today, Miles would began with a small test on yesterday's mathematics lesson and then he would have German and constitutional law. Tomorrow, he would be getting private and specific law lessons from Mr. Von Karma himself. However, today Franziska and he would get lessons from Professor Staum. Everything was given in German, but many books he had to read were written in English. That was an advantage for him in the beginning, but he now understood English as _perfect_ as German. At the start, the lessons were very difficult, as he did not speak a word German. Mr. Von Karma refused to speak English to him or even to listen when Miles would speak English. By self-teaching, extra lessons and the daily conversations with Ms. Lea, he caught up and learned how to speak the language well. In the first three years, he had lessons on different subjects alone with Professor Staum and Mr. Von Karma. When Franziska was five, she and he began their lessons together. They were on different levels of course, but from the start she always thought she was smarter than him. That was really annoying on one hand, but on the other hand it was really amusing. However, when he would grin or smile at her because of her behavior, she would whip him with her riding cop. So, he decided to let not show his laugh, but that did not mean he stopped finding it amusing. She changed a lot when she started her lessons. She almost turned into a feminine clone of her father. He liked the little, cute and more easy going Franziska better. He could not help but to smile a little when thinking back to the funny things she did. Almost setting fire to the Christmas tree and-

'What are you laughing at, Miles Edgeworth?!' she hissed at him in German and looked at him.

'It is nothing,' he replied in perfect German. Annoyed, she continued her work.

'Are you finished, Miles?' Professor Staum asked the young man. Miles filled in his last answer of the little test.

'Ja, Professor Staum.' He handed his work to the older man with the moustache.

'Let's see…,' the professor said to himself in German and checked the given answers.

'No mistakes, well done Miles.' Miles made a little bow with his head as a reply.

'Thank you, sir.' He saw Franziska's angry look in the corner of his eyes. It began to look like a competition now. Friendly competition was alright, but this was something he did not like it at all.

'Franziska, are you finished as well?'

'Almost, professor Staum.' She finished her work and gave it to the man. He analyzed it and returned it to Franziska.

'You did well, however, let us discuss your two mistakes, so that you know what you did wrong, alright?' There was a short silence.

'How is that possible?! I am always better than Miles!' She looked really pissed off. Miles chuckled in himself. He actually always 'won' of her. He did not really care much, really.

'Franziska, Miles is doing totally different aspects of mathematics and he is older.'

'You are not allowed to make mistakes as a Von Karma! You need to be perfect!'

Miles was not sure if he heard a sigh coming out of professor Staum's mouth or not.

'Would you like to discuss it or not, Franziska?' he asked her again in German. She hesitated, Miles saw that clearly.

'I will help you too, Franziska.' He meant it, he did not see it as a competition. Miles would gladly help her.

'And I definitely do not need or want _your_ help, Miles Edgeworth!' She had her riding cop ready to hit him. Her face became slightly red, but then turned her head towards the professor.

'Yes, I will discuss them with you, professor,' she said calmly.

'Good,' the professor gave as a reply and handed her a new blank sheet.

'Miles, would you like to ask Ms. Lea to make some tea for us?'

'Natürlich, Professor,' Miles answered and stood up. He glanced at Franziska and walked out of the library. This was just an ordinay day. He was sure that when he would come back, she would be less annoyed. Her emotions could change really quickly. Furthermore, professor Staum was very good at calming Franziska down.

He bowed for Mr. Von Karma on the way to the kitchen. Soon, he would make his debut as a prosecutor. A perfect prosecutor. One who would find all his defendants guilty. That was his goal.

* * *

 **A/N**

I really had to think back to the German lessons I had in the five years of high school. Luckily, I still could remember the basic German sentences and grammar to be able to write Miles's and Franziska's conversations. Also, in this and futher stories I will not use too much German since not everyone speaks the language. Hope you enjoyed it! I will soon upload another chapter with a new Von Karma Household story!


	3. Turnabout Tango - Chapter 3

**Turnabout Tango**

'Dancing lessons, sir?' Miles asked his teacher and adoptive father Manfred von Karma.

'Are you deaf? Yes, dancing lessons! Everyone from our class should be able to dance when it is expected. Since you live here, you must learn this skill,' the intimidating man answered.

Miles kept his neutral and emotionless mask on.

'Natürlich, sir.' Miles made a small bow.

'Tomorrow, the lesson is at 11 o' clock. Please inform Franziska, you will have the lesson together.'

Miles gave a nod.

'You are dismissed.'

Miles could not dance. His motoric skills were not _perfect_. He felt the humiliation already when he thought about tomorrow. He had the lesson together with Franziska. He likely had to _dance_ together with Franziska. It gave him a headache in advance.

He walked towards Franziska's room, the place where she would likely be at this hour. He knocked.

'Yes, you may come in,' it sounded behind the door. He opened the door and found his 10-year-old sister Franziska sitting at her desk, making her homework.

'My foolish little brother. Was ist los? Why are you wasting my time?' she asked him with a demanding voice, wanting an answer.

'I came to give you a message from your father. Tomorrow we will have a lesson together at 11 o' clock.'

'And what kind of lesson would that be?' She crossed her legs and gave him an intense stare.

'According to Mr. Von Karma, this lesson is... a dance lesson,' he said, looking at her and waiting for her reaction.

'What a foolish kind of lesson, I can dance perfectly. I do not need such waste of time.' He looked at her, not knowing what to say.

'But since papa is asking me, _a perfect professional_ , to join, I will come to help you to learn to dance perfectly, Miles Edgeworth.'

He wanted to object but decided not to do that, since he was not in the mood to start a discussion with her.

'... I will see you then, I suppose.'

He walked out of her room and closed the door. He wanted tomorrow to be over already.

* * *

The doorbell was heard in the Von Karma mansion and the maid Lea hurried towards the door. Miles was already sitting in the special room where normally guests were welcomed. The room was very spacious and therefore best to practice the dancing.

Lea lead the guest towards the room. Miles was surprised to see that the guest was actually a man.

'Guten Morgen, nice to meet you. Meine Name ist Miles Edgeworth.' They shook hands.

'Ah, Guten Morgen. Meine Name ist Karl Sommer. Herr Von Karma asked me to teach you and your sister the art of dancing.' Miles nodded.

'Das stimmt, Herr Sommer.'

The door was again opened and Franziska entered the room.

'You must be Herr Von Karma's daughter.'

'Das stimmt. I am Franziska von Karma, daughter of legendary prosecutor Manfred von Karma. Pleased to meet you.' She made a little fancy bow.

'Well then, since both of you are here, let us start your lesson.'

 _The man clearly is too excited to begin_ , the cranky Miles thought.

'We will begin with a waltz, since this is most common on official parties and balls.'

Miles wanted to leave so badly.

'Miles, can you please stand over here?' With legs feeling so heavy he could fall at any moment, he walked towards the assigned place.

'Franziska, please stand opposite of your brother.' The man walked towards the cd player in the room and entered his CD. He pressed on play and walked back to a nervous Miles and slightly annoyed and also embarrassed Franziska. Now that she actually had to dance, she felt discomfort.

'I will show you the first steps. May I have this dance, Ms. Von Karma?' Herr Sommer took Franziska's hand.

'Y-yes, you may.'

'Good, now put your hand on my shoulder. Yes, like that and I take your other hand. Perfectly. Now, first your left foot towards me.'

Miles looked at the blushes on his sister's cheeks. He chuckled in himself. She was nervous and embarrassed just like him, he figured.

He kept watching the two dance until Herr Sommer stopped.

'Now Miles, it is your turn.'

 _Oh God, help me please._

He walked towards his sister.

'Now put your hand on her back and take her hand. Yes, perfectly. Now put your left foot first.'

He followed the orders Herr Sommer gave him but was distracted by his thoughts. He never was so close with Franziska and it made him very uncomfortable. He could not look her into the eyes and stared at her hair that moved synchronously with the rhythm of the music.

'Miles will lead the dance.' Miles was directly snapped out of his thoughts.

'I-I will lead?' he asked the man.

'No, I will lead this dance, Herr Sommer. Miles cannot lead. Von Karma's should be the ones to lead,' Franziska commented, looking at the teacher who was seemingly surprised at what the girl had just said to him.

'Well... but... we should work according to the etiquettes and men always lead the dances, Franziska,' Herr Sommer said uneasily.

'….Fine, only this once Miles Edgeworth! Since I am not planning to dance with you ever again, I give you permission to lead this dance today.'

 _No, I will indeed never dance again together with you. Or with anyone else._

Miles started the dance, taking the lead. However, he was quite afraid to perform a foolish act, like bumping into her. Luckily, that did not happen. Miles was also glad that Franziska refrained from stepping on his feet with her little heels, even though he knew she wanted to do so.

They got more advice from the male dance specialist and after one and a half hour, they had mastered the most simple dances that were acquired to be known.

The two awkward teenagers released each other and looked at the man who was watching them amusingly earlier.

'Well, that was exciting wasn't it? You did really well, both of you. Please remember all the steps well, as I am sure you will encounter situations in which you will need to dance.'

'Natürlich, Herr Sommers. Vielen Dank.'

'If you want to learn new dances, please inform me.'

 _That will not happen though_ , Miles thought.

'I also give lessons in salsa, although my specialty is the tango.'

Miles looked at the man with a blank expression.

'Miles would love to learn that. Tango seems like a style that would fit him.'

He glanced at Franziska, who had a big smirk on her face.

'Then I will hear if you need more lessons. Herr Von Karma has my business card.'

'Thank you,' Edgeworth said politely and walked with him to the front door and let him out.

'I would pay a million euros to see you performing the tango,' the Franziska said when Miles closed the door. She smirked, stuck out her tongue and followed her way upstairs. Miles sighed. He will never dance and thus humiliate himself ever again.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hello there! Writing this made me do some research on the waltz, which was fun!

I want to thank the ones who follow and favorited this story series! I am grateful! Did you find grammar mistakes, you want to give your opinion on the story or you have an idea for a story? Please let me know! More chapters will follow soon! :)


	4. Turnabout Vertigo - Chapter 4

**Turnabout Vertigo**

Miles' head was pounding. He had the feeling he was so hot that his head could explode at any moment. He had never felt worse.

He turned around in bed, looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand. He had the lesson of science and physics in half an hour.

He wanted to call someone. He wanted comfort. Miles thought back to when he was ill and his father would sit on the edge of his bed, stroking the damping hair out of his face. He was actually almost never ill, thus these situations with his loving father were sporadic occurrances. Nevertheless, they were treasured memories. Now he was in the Von Karma house. Calling Mr. Von Karma or Franziska is something he would not even consider. Seeing him foolishly weak will not make him feel better.

Then, someone came to his mind.

Will all his strength, he came out of bed and with each step he felt everything in his body hurt. Finally he reached what he was looking for: the servant's call button. He pressed it, hoping that _she_ would hear it.

Miles went back to his bed, closing his eyes and tried to not focus on the horrible pain he felt.

He thought she wouldn't come, that she didn't hear it. Fortunately, he was wrong. She knocked on the door and Miles gave a soft reply.

This was the only person he could ask help, the maid Lea. Even though Mr. Von Karma disapproved of any close interaction with servants, Miles kept Lea close to him.

'Miles? Why are you still in bed?' she said surprised. Since the boy got older, she never woke him up anymore. He could do that himself with the help of his alarm clock.

'Ms. Lea, I-I-,' Miles began en watched her coming closer.

'Are you not feeling well, Miles?' She stood right in front of his bed, inspecting him. Her hand followed its way towards his forehead.

'You are almost burning my hand. You seem to have a high fever.' She had a worried look on her face. 'I will get you some medicine and water, I will be right back.'

After some minutes, Lea returned with some medicine and closed the door of Miles' room.

She took the thermometer and came close to Miles.

'I will take your temperature Miles, please hold your head still.'

The teenager nodded. He felt quite comfortable with Ms. Lea. He had known her for almost 8 years and she had helped since he came here in the Von Karma household.

She put the thermometer softly into his ear, trying not to hurt him.

The elderly women took it out when it gave a soft beep and waited for the numbers to show on the little screen.

'38.6 degrees. You are staying in bed, Miles.'

He nodded, feeling too ill and too tired to give a verbal response.

She sat on the edge of his bed, looking at him.

'Come, just take some medicine and then you can go back to sleep, dear.'

She helped him to sit up straight and gave him the aspirin and the glass with water.

He took the medicine and glanced at the maid.

'W-what about my lessons? Mr. Von Karma will be mad-,' he said and at the last word, his voice cracked.

'You cannot help it that you are ill, dear. The more you rest now, the sooner you get better.'

Miles let his head fall on his cushion. He felt so dizzy.

'I-I feel so dizzy…,' Miles stuttered and closed his eyes. He had the feeling everything around him was spinning around.

Lea's hand found his way towards his head, stroking his cheek.

'Take it easy, Miles. I will inform Mr. Von Karma. Do not worry now.'

He felt like a little kid instead of a seventeen-year-old, being helped and spoken to like this. But actually, at the moment he quite liked it. It reminded him of his father he missed so much.

'Come, rest now. I will check up on you every hour and when you need something you can always call me.'

He grabbed her hand softly. 'T-thank you Ms. Lea,' he said softly.

She smiled at him and patted him on the head like he was her own little boy.

Miles missed her when she left his room. He liked the attention he got from her. She treated him like her own son and it made him feel warm inside.

He turned around in his bed, looking at the door. Miles knew he should rest but his lessons were one of the things on his mind. To add to that, he was afraid of Von Karma's reaction. He was sure he would call Miles 'weak' for not turning up at the lesson. Even though he wanted to attend, he felt so ill, feeling the sweat all over his body and his dizziness becoming even worse. Miles had the feeling he never felt so ill before.

He was almost asleep when he heard his door opening. First he thought it was Ms. Lea, however, these footsteps sounded totally different. Miles kept his eyes closed, afraid of it being Mr. Von Karma, demanding him to come out of bed immediately.

The person sat on the edge of his bed and nothing happened for a moment. It made Miles very uncomfortable. However, suddenly he heard the person say something very softly.

'Foolish little brother, you shouldn't be ill.' He now had an idea who was sitting next to him and Miles was so surprised he almost stopped breathing. He had expected her to whip him asking why he was still in bed and did not attend their lesson they normally had together. However, nothing happened after Franziska said her words. Eventually, it was so quiet that Miles did not know if she had left or not.

But then, her presence was confirmed by a soft small hand that stroked his cheek and brushed his damped hair carefully from his forehead.

'You better be well tomorrow, otherwise I will become a better prosecutor than you even faster,' she said and stood up. Miles felt warm inside, not actually knowing why. Franziska never had acted this way towards him. Well, she would not have if she knew he had been awake.

He heard the door close. _What did just happen? Was that Franziska actually being 'nice' or was it just a dream, caused by his dizziness_? He did not even have the strength to think about it, before he could Miles had already fallen asleep.


	5. Turnabout Guest - Chapter 5 END

**Turnabout Guest**

The doorbell rang. Lea, the maid, travelled towards the door in a fast pace and opened it. There stood a tall, older man nicely dressed, with some luggage in his right hand. 'Good afternoon there, I came to meet my old friend Manfred,' the man said, looking into the house.

'Ah, yes, so I have heard. Please, come in, mister,' she replied and opened the door further. Little Miles and Franziska looked curiously behind the corner of the hallway. They never got visitors.

* * *

Mr. Von Karma was sitting in his armchair in his study. The whole room was filled with old wooden bookshelves. Thousands of books related to law were put there. Miles always had the dream to go through them all, however, he was fully aware that it was just a dream. He was not allowed to come into Von Karma's study. Sometimes the man would lend him a book on a current matter he had to learn and that was something Miles was always excited about. however, he did not show this excitement to his teacher, since foolish excitement did not fit the Von Karmas.

Lea brought the man to the study. When seeing the man sitting in his armchair, the guest smirked. 'It has been a while, Manfred.'

* * *

The door had been closed. Miles and Franziska could not hear a thing anymore.

'Miles Edgeworth, do you know that man?! He is addressing papa with his first name, and he is speaking in English!' young Franziska asked him in German. She sounded threatening and demanded an answer to her question. Also, she hold her riding cop in one hand, ready to attack. The twenty-year-old Miles was not impressed though, he was used to her manner of talking to him.

'I have no idea, nor have I ever seen that man.' She watched him with a doubted look. 'I really have no idea why you are so keen on spying on Mr. Von Karma. I have enough to do for the lesson of tomorrow, so if you don't mind-,' he began. 'Ack!' He was whipped.

'You are going to help me, Miles Edgeworth.' He growled.

'What are you two doing here?' Both Franziska and Miles jumped in the air from shock and sighed in relief when they saw it was Lea. 'Miles, Mr. Von Karma asked for you to come to his study.'

'M-Me?' Miles asked her, quite surprised.

'Yes, it would be wise to go there directly,' she said to him.

'What about me?! Why is only Miles asked to go there?! I am a Von Karma!' Franziska almost shouted through the hallway.

'Please, calm down, Franziska,' Miles commented and glanced at her.

'I-I am sure he will call you too, Franziska. Why don't you go upstairs and wait there?' Lea replied and walked towards the kitchen to get the guest some tea.

'You heard her, go upstairs. I will be on my way.'

'I hate you, Miles Edgeworth.'

He did not reply, only focusing on adjusting his cravat. Franziska turned around and moved upstairs, he heard the door of her room slam behind her.

* * *

Miles knocked on the door twice, waiting for a reply.

'You may come in,' it sounded. In English, nonetheless. It surprised Miles, he had not spoken English with his mentor for a long time.

Miles came in, and directly saw Mr. Von Karma and his guest sitting in the old leather armchairs. He walked towards the guest. It was a muscular man, much bigger than Miles and even Mr. Von Karma.

'Edgeworth, this is Damon Gant, Deputy Chief of the Los Angeles district police department. He is the next Los Angeles District Chief of Police,' Mr. Von Karma explained in English.

'Ah, you are the Edgeworth boy. Manfred told many high commending things about you,' the broad-shouldered man said in English and stuck out a hand. Edgeworth thought that he had never met a man as intimidating as Mr. Von Karma, but this man came incredibly close.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gant,' Miles answered in English and shook the man's hand, receiving a handshake which made his hand feel sore.

Miles then sat down and listened to the two men talking. Miles figured out that his mentor and the guest had worked together in California for some time and had apparently become good affiliates. Eventually, his mentor asked Miles to explain the main topics they had studies the last months. And so, Miles did.

'Edgeworth is almost ready for his first case as a perfect prosecutor,' Manfred then added to his protégé's story. 'He has received his prosecutor's badge last month. Now we need a suitable first court case.'

'Well, well, isn't that exciting, Worthy?'

Miles kept a neutral face, trying to ignore the last bit of the sentence.

'There is no need for excitement, only the need for a guilty verdict,' the young man answered. Manfred smirked and watched Damon Gant giving a laugh.

'Yes, Worthy. We need to get rid of those criminals,' he then replied.

Then someone knocked on the door.

'Come in,' Manfred answered and watched Lea the maid entering.

'Sirs, dinner is ready to be served.'

'Yes, we are coming,' he answered and stood up with his crane in one hand.

* * *

The guest joined for dinner and the four sat at the enormous dinner table. Manfred introduced Franziska only after the long conversation of the three men in her father' study, which she was quite annoyed about. Miles got all her papa's attention. She gave her 'little brother' glances at they were eating.

'There is an interesting case that perhaps little Worthy can take up.'

Edgeworth looked up from his plate.

'What kind of case is this, Damon?' Manfred asked him, and continued cutting his expensive meat with a sharp cutlery.

'You know that prosecutor Byrne Faraday?' he asked. Manfred nodded but Miles gave his a confused look. 'He was taken off the case because the defendant in his case accused him of being the Great Thief Yatagarasu and committing murder. The judge has requested that Prosecutor Faraday needs to be replaced with a different prosecutor in three days.'

'In three days?' Miles asked him, not certain if he had heard that well.

'Yeah, three days. So if you want this case, you better call them today or tomorrow.'

'It does sound like a good idea. Edgeworth and I will speak about this after dinner,' Manfred continued and watched how Miles glanced at him.

* * *

And so, the new prosecutor and the two Von Karma's stood at the airport of Los Angeles, ready for Miles to start his career.

'Your first case, here in California. I expect nothing short of perfection, Edgeworth! Prepare yourself well,' Manfred said as they stepped into the taxi to the five stars hotel. Miles nodded his head and looked at his mentor, who sat in the passenger's seat.

'Yes, sir. A guilty verdict is what I will get.'

\- END -


End file.
